Anything Can Happen
Anything Can Happen is an original format that would involve the reality tv of singing and also the challenges to survive another day. This would involve the live shows with each panelist will comment on their performance and rank it to determine who will be in the sing off. There are missions that the contestants can do to gain extra points to avoid the sing off that would consist of sending songs relating to a specific theme. The sing off involves a new live performance that only one panelist will judge and be the sole decision on who will go home. This would continue until the finale with 3 contestants and the combined total of all their live performances excluding their missions ranking will determine who will win. Format AUDITION PHRASE: The panelists would rank all the contestants live performance and the top 10 that got the overall best rankings would process to the live shows. LIVE SHOWS: Each contestant would send their artist's live performance that the panelists would comment and rank it to all the artists that have performed to determine who would be in the sing off. MISSION: This involves a specific category and theme that the contestants have to send a song that can give them the best shot of gaining extra points that could make the difference in not being in the sing off if their artist didn't have a good night. SING OFF: The 2 artists with the lowest rankings will send a new live performance and randomly only 1 panelist will be chosen to be the sole judge in making the decision on who goes home with a cycle happening to choose who the judge will be. DOUBLE ELIMINATIONS: For double eliminations, the artists performance would be ranked first and the 2 with the lowest rankings will be in the first sing off. After that the mission points would be added worth 25% of the results to those rankings to determine the 2nd sing off with the lowest combined rankings. FINALE: The 3 contestants would select a new live performance that the panelist and the former contestants would rank but the former contestants ranking would be half the values of the panelist. The contestant with the lowest combined vote from all series excluding mission points would be eliminated and the last 2 contestants would choose their favourite live performance that would be ranked and the winner is the person with the best combined vote from all series excluding mission points. Panelist The panelists role involves commenting on their live performances so that they can help them to improve and would have the role of ranking them and also their mission songs that would determine who would be in the sing off. For who shall go home, one panelist would be randomly chosen as the sole judge to decide this fate and would be used in a cycle to determine the pattern so that all the panelists would have an equal share of sending someone home. Season Overview The season overview is that there has been 1 season and a second season is coming soon.